The Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman/Transcript
Transcript for The Return of the Reprise of Lady Redundant Woman Narrator: Late one night, in the “villains locked up by WordGirl” section of the City Jail, well-known meanie Lady Redundant Woman is stewing. (Scene: The jail. A guard is carrying a tray of food, and stops at Lady Redundant Woman’s cell. She is wearing a mask on her face with a padlock on her nose.) Guard: There’s your dinner, Lady Redundant Woman. An orange and a tangerine. Lady Redundant Woman: (yelling) You forgot my clementine! (to herself) Aagh. I’ve had just about enough of this prison cell. It’s cramped, tiny and entirely too small! And it’s no place for someone as elegant as myself! Aagh, this situation is annoying, and it’s frustrating, and I’m sick of it! Narrator: That’s why they call her Lady Redundant Woman. She likes to repeat herself. A lot! Guard: Hey lady, keep it down, huh? You too, narrator. Narrator: Sorry. Lady Redundant Woman: Ah, WordGirl-- this is all HER fault! She thinks she’s so sharp, so clever, so with it, so on the ball! But one day, the world will see WordGirl is not all she’s cracked up to be! Hey, that rhymes. And it’s poetic. And it’s in verse! Ugh. If only I could use my amazing copying ability to escape… TV Announcer: The most stylish citizens of the city are cordially invited to attend the Triple Dip Charity Ball this Saturday evening. Ladies, bring three of your most elegant outfits. At evening’s end, we will choose the most elegant look, and crown that lucky lady the Belle of the Triple Dip Ball! Why, it could be YOU! Lady Redundant Woman: (gasps) It SHOULD be me! I MUST be crowned Belle of that Ball! But first… (to guard) Oh, dear sir? Excuse me sir. Huge sneeze coming-- Guard: Oh yeah? Is that so? Lady Redundant Woman: Please! Oh… if you… could just… take off… my nose guard… for a second. Guard: Nice try lady, but no chance. I read the report on you. You make copies of yourself by touching your nose. Lady Redundant Woman: Oh please! Just for a few seconds! It feels-- like a doozy-- ahh--- AHH--- Guard: (standing up) You’re fakin’! Lady Redundant Woman: No, I’m not! Ahh-- Guard: Alright, I- I think you are… Lady Redundant Woman: Ah-- ah-- I'm about to get it all over-- ah-- you don’t wanna see this-- it’s gonna be-- AAH! Guard: 'Okay, okay, okay! But only for a second. ''(The guard unlocks the nose guard, and stands back.) '''Lady Redundant Woman: Ahh-- AHH-- I-- gotcha! (She presses her nose, and makes multiple copies of herself.) Guard: I knew it! You were fakin’! (The duplicates surround him, and one takes his keys.) Guard: Uh-oh. Lady Redundant Woman: I’d like you to meet a few of my friends! Me… myself… and I! (They toss the keys to the real Lady Redundant Woman, who is now outside of the cell. She slams the door shut, trapping the guard and the other duplicates inside.) Lady Redundant Woman: A-ha-ha! Oh, and there’s also moi and yours truly! (She walks off.) Narrator: The next day, at WordGirl’s Secret Spaceship Hideout… (Scene: WordGirl’s hideout. She put a box down in front of her and Huggy.) WordGirl: Hey Huggy, you got a package! (Huggy tears it open, while she reads the paper that came with it.) WordGirl: “Master of disguise kit? Amaze your friends and co-workers.” Really? (Huggy chatters.) WordGirl: Okay. How does it work? (Huggy ducks down behind the case and shuffles things around. When he comes up, he is dressed just like a clown.) WordGirl: Oh, not bad! Okay, try, um… oh, a grocery store manager. (He ducks down again, and comes up looking exactly like the Grocery Store Manager.) WordGirl: Hey, you’re pretty good at going incognito, Huggy! (An alarm sounds.) WordGirl: (gasps) Oh no! There’s a robbery at the dress shop down on Ashford and Simpson. Let’s go, Huggy! (Huggy, still dressed as the Grocery Store Manager, chatters.) WordGirl: No, we don’t have to go incognito. (Huggy crosses his arms and looks away.) WordGirl: Fine, you can bring the trunk. But you have to take off that disguise! Now, come on! Word UP! (Scene: the dress shop, a little later. Several empty wire dress form mannequins are shown.) WordGirl: So you say the thief stole three of your dresses? Dress shop manager: Three of my most elegant dresses! And all of similar colors-- navy blue, midnight blue, and indigo. WordGirl: Hmm… that’s odd. Dress shop manager: Please help me get them back, WordGirl! I have a customer coming in tonight to pick up those dresses for the Triple Dip Ball! WordGirl: Of course, ma’am. I’ll look for clues with the help of my trusty sidekick, Captain Huggy-- uh, Huggy? (She doesn’t see him next to her. The dress shop manager points to another display behind her, with the head of a monkey on it.) Dress shop manager: Is that him? WordGirl: Oh, uh yeah. He’s incognito. Dress shop manager: Oh. I thought he was a monkey. WordGirl: Well yes, he is, but he’s trying to look like a mannequin in a dress. You see, incognito means you’re hiding your real identity, like when you wear a costume or a disguise. (She hears the voice of a police dispatcher coming over a distant radio.) Dispatcher: '''Robbery in progress at Mary Lou's Fancy Shoes. All units respond. '''WordGirl: Hmm… excuse me ma’am, we have to go. But the police can take it from here. Dress shop manager: Of course. (An officer walks up behind her, writing in a notepad.) Dress shop manager: Oh! My, that was quick! Hello, officer. (A monkey shriek comes from the officer.) WordGirl: Huh? Oh, boy. (Realizing it is actually Huggy in disguise, she slaps herself on the forehead then grabs him.) Word UP! (takes off) Narrator: Meanwhile, in Lady Redundant Woman’s hideout… Lady Redundant Woman: (exhaling) ''It feels so good to be back in business! Back on the scene, and back in the swing of things! Now then, let’s see how I look in my new duds! Ladies, enter! Show yourselves! Come on down! ''(Three of her duplicates descend in the elevator. They are decked out in the gowns that Lady Redundant Woman had stolen from the dress shop. Disco balls on the ceiling of her apartment turn above their heads.) Lady Redundant Woman: Oh, those gowns! And those shoes! Oooh, we all look so elegant! (She sees a newspaper with photos of three similar gold necklaces.) Lady Redundant Woman: Hmm, that jewelry would really complete the look. It should be simple, effortless, easy as pie to steal three elegant necklaces! And then, my wardrobe will be finished, finalized and complete! Ha-ha, ha-ha! What fun. (She gets onto the elevator with her duplicates, and takes it down.) Narrator: Meanwhile, WordGirl hunts for clues at Mary Lou’s Fancy Shoes. Ooo-- that was fun to say. (Scene: Outside a shoe store, where the police are talking with the store owner. WordGirl is sitting on a bench outside the store, next to a man reading a newspaper.) WordGirl: Hmm...okay, so Mary Lou says that a shoe thief broke in and stole three pairs of their most elegant shoes. Pumps, wedges, and stiletto heels. And all in the same color. (We hear the sound of Huggy chattering offscreen.) WordGirl: Elegant? It means beautiful, fancy, and stylish. Oh, like those three fancy dresses that were stolen from the dress shop. What I don’t get is that, while those dresses were all very elegant, they looked a lot alike. And the stolen shoes are the same way, they’re almost-- (pauses) --redundant! Hmm… (Huggy chatters again, and Exposition Guy arrives.) Exposition Guy: He-e-elp! Lady Redundant Woman has escaped from prison! Also called the penitentiary! WordGirl: She has? Aah, great. Where were you three scenes ago? Exposition Guy: Sorry. My bus was late. He-e-elp! (runs off) (WordGirl looks at the man reading the newspaper, thinking it is Huggy wearing a disguise.) WordGirl: We’ve got to stop her, Huggy! (The man looks at her.) WordGirl: Huggy? (Huggy’s head pops out of a fire hydrant next to the bench.) WordGirl: You know, you’re really good at going incognito, but it’s getting hard to take you seriously. (An alarm goes off nearby. The voice of Reginald the jeweler can be heard.) Reginald: (offscreen) Stop, thief! WordGirl: Look, the jewelry store! Let’s check it out, Huggy! (She takes off, leaving Huggy behind. An arm pops out of the side of the hydrant. He grabs the disguise kit sitting next to him, and drags it off complaining as he heads toward the jewelry store.) (Scene: The jewelry store. Reginald is standing by the door, and WordGirl arrives.) WordGirl: What happened? Reginald: A group of ill-tempered women who all looked alike and smelled like freshly copied paper just stole two of my most elegant gold necklaces. WordGirl: Sounds like Lady Redundant Woman, all right! (She looks down at Huggy, who just arrived at the jewelry store.) Reginald: Yes, well they took a very expensive gold choker and an even more expensive gold locket. WordGirl: Of course, it all makes sense now! Lady Redundant Woman is stealing three elegant outfits to wear to the Triple Dip Ball! But wait-- did you say they only stole two necklaces? Reginald: Yes. Using all my cleverness, I was able to heroically rescue the third necklace. WordGirl: Really? Reginald: Oh, alright, uh, one of them tripped on the rug and dropped it. But still… WordGirl: A-HA! She has to come back for the third necklace! Which one didn’t she steal? (Reginald points to a display on the counter.) Reginald: That one, the priceless Pendant of Penzance, it-it’s our very last gold necklace. WordGirl: Last one? (pointing to a box apparently filled with gold necklaces) But there’s a whole box of them by the front door! Reginald: Uh, yes, those are just cheap copies… costume jewelry for playing dress-up. (pointing again to the display on the counter) ''THAT is the only real Pendant of Penzance. Isn’t she stunning? '''WordGirl:' Perfect! We’re going to set a trap for Lady Redundant Woman, and that pendant will be the bait! (Huggy, who has dressed himself as a sea captain, holds out a can full of worms. WordGirl pushes it away.) WordGirl: No, not that kind of bait! (Huggy cackles.) WordGirl: (to Reginald) Looks like YOU just got a new salesman! (Huggy puts his arm around Reginald, and hands him the can of worms.) Narrator: Later that day, the villainous Lady Redundant Woman goes incognito as her secret identity, Beatrice Bixby, in order to sneak into Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Shop. (Scene: the jewelry store. Lady Redundant Woman enters the store dressed as Beatrice. She goes up to the counter, where Reginald is standing.) Beatrice: I-I- I would like to enquire, request, and ask about your most expensive necklace. (Reginald picks up two displays from behind the counter and shows them to her.) Beatrice: Oh, well yes, those are nice, but-- the one I want is right-- (Reginald holds up another necklace from behind the counter.) Beatrice: No-- no, you see, only a gold necklace will do… like that one! (points at the display on the counter) (He holds up another one in front of her, with red gems on it.) Beatrice: No, not that one-- THAT one! (He keeps bringing up other necklaces to show her, and she begins to lose her temper.) Beatrice: No-- no! That one, right there! (Reginald’s mustache falls off.) Beatrice: Let me-- say, what’s going on here? (She grabs Reginald’s head and pulls it off, revealing it is really Huggy.) Beatrice: Sergeant Furry Face! It’s a trap! Well, no matter! (She presses her nose and changes into Lady Redundant Woman.) Lady Redundant Woman: I, Lady Redundant Woman, am not going to let some monkey salesman stop me from taking what I want-- the Pendant of Penzance! (She picks up the necklace and the display case from the counter and starts walking away. Huggy points at her, and the face of the grandfather clock opens up, revealing WordGirl is hiding there. She picks up Huggy and flies in front of Lady Redundant Woman.) WordGirl: Hold it right there, Lady Redundant Woman! Lady Redundant Woman: Well, well, well! If it isn’t WordGirl! Lovely to see you again. Charmed. Enchante. Mhm. So, you think you can stop me? WordGirl: Yes I do think I can stop you. (chuckles) Lady Redundant Woman: But can you stop-- (presses her nose) Duplicate #1: '''--me? '''WordGirl: Oh! (Lady Redundant Woman presses her nose repeatedly.) Duplicate #2: --me? Duplicate #3: --me? WordGirl: You too? Duplicate #4: --and me? Duplicate #5: --and me? Duplicate #6: --and me? WordGirl: Oh, boy. Okay, get ready, Huggy! Lady Redundant Woman and Duplicates: (together) Ha! We have you outnumbered, WordGirl! Lady Redundant Woman: The elegant Pendant of Penzance is MINE! With this necklace, I, Lady Redundant Woman, will be the Belle of the Triple Dip Ball! (WordGirl suddenly gets an idea.) WordGirl: My gosh, you’re right! That necklace is so beautiful and elegant! I am sure it will look wonderful on you! Lady Redundant Woman: You better believe it! WordGirl: Too bad ALL of you can’t have one. Hmm? Lady Redundant Woman: Eh-- well, there is only one. Duplicate #1: You mean I don’t get one? Lady Redundant Woman: Well-- Duplicate #2: What about ME? Lady Redundant Woman: Well, no, but I-- Duplicate #3: I get one though, right? Lady Redundant Woman: Uhh… (The duplicates all reach for the necklace, and there is a frenzy of arguing among them.) WordGirl: Ladies! I think you should all get one of your very own. Huggy! Now! (Huggy is standing next to the box containing the cheap imitations. He flings a few of them toward Lady Redundant Woman and the duplicates. They all grab onto a necklace, but since there still aren’t enough to go around, they fight over them. WordGirl moves over next to the real Lady Redundant Woman.) WordGirl: Time to give up the goods, Beatrice! (Frustrated that they are all out of control, Lady Redundant Woman presses her nose, turning the duplicates into paper. Then she tries to make a getaway.) WordGirl: Not so fast! (grabs the necklace from her) Lady Redundant Woman: Give me-- No, awful girl! (They struggle over the display case containing the Pendant of Penzance.) Narrator: Will WordGirl succeed in this glitzy tug of war? Or will Lady Redundant Woman win and become the Belle of the Triple Dip Ball? Lady Redundant Woman: Mine, mine, mine! WordGirl: Justice! Narrator: Also, is this the least elegant thing you’ve ever seen? (From behind them, a duplicate walks up.) Lady Redundant Woman: Ahh! One of my copies still exists! (She loses her balance, and the display case flies into the air and comes apart. As the necklace falls toward the ground, the duplicate grabs it.) Lady Redundant Woman: Yes! Go, copy of me! Take the pendant and flee! I’ll take care of WordGirl, and we’ll meet up later! You’re beautiful! You look great! (The duplicate smiles, then a monkey chatter comes from her mouth.) Lady Redundant Woman: Yes, that’s right! Run for the hi-- (she realizes that she’s been tricked again.) WordGirl: (laughing) That’s no lady! That’s Huggy incognito! Lady Redundant Woman: What? Are you kidding me? (WordGirl quickly ties her up using several of the costume necklaces.) Lady Redundant Woman: Well, this is just-- I am-- WordGirl: Fooled? Duped? Tricked? Narrator: How about bamboozled? Lady Redundant Woman: How about hoodwinked? WordGirl: Good one! Narrator: And so, once again, WordGirl is triumphant over Lady Redundant Woman, thanks to a very elegant plan and some nifty incognito work from Captain Huggy Face! So, tune in again next time for a triple dip of action and adventure on the next adventure of WordGirl! (During the closing sequence, three contestants at the Triple Dip Ball are standing around looking dejected. The camera pans over, showing Huggy dressed in a gown, and the Mayor putting a crown on him, apparently declaring him to be the Belle of the Triple Dip Ball.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes